Every Time We Touch
by myownwayx
Summary: Tony's secret is becoming to much to take, when he and Tim work a case alone together he sees it as a sign and spills his secret. Slash Tony&Tim Review Please!
1. What Hurts The Most

**A/N this is my first Ncis fic so please bare with me!! let me know what you think and can be changed or corrected... critics welcome but please be nice **

**Tony For Tim!!**

**Every Time We Touch**

**Chapter 1 – What Hurts The Most**

Just another day in the office. Just another day of heartache and pretence. Flashing a smile which had grown to be my façade over the years. I walked into the over sized office that was shared by several NCIS teams – all hard at work searching for today's bad boy. Just another day in the office.

"You're late Tony." I stared at the owner of the voice that owned my heart – who of course had no idea, and they called the boy smart.

"No McGeek you are just here early as always, would it kill you to have a lie in once in a while?" I hated being mean to him, not that this was exactly bullying in the office, but I could be nicer but the sudden change in attitude would lead to suspicion on my part, and that would be just what I need. McGee of all people finding out my dirty little secret.

"I do have lie ins, just not on work days." I rolled my eyes to his answer as I sat behind my desk which was practically like my second home, having probably spent more times camped out on the floor under my desk then in my own bed.

"Well not every one can have such an enthusiastic work ethic like yours can we probie?" Spinning around on the black leather swivel chair, I took a closer look at my colleague. "You look different."

"What no I don't." He said and turned quickly pretending there was something fascinating in the cupboard behind him.

"McGee are you wearing concealer?" I asked, a small smile spread across my lips. I couldn't help winding him up, he looked so damn cute when he was flustered and annoyed.

"Look its not my fault, I got into a fight last night and couldn't come into work with a black eye now could I?" My heart ached at the thought of him in pain, but I couldn't let him know that so instead of being a comforting friend I laughed.

"Who did you get into a fight with? Didn't know you could get bruised in cyber space Elf Lord." Now that was just mean, I saw the hurt reflected in his eyes making me feel like a fucking jerk.

"Why are you so mean to me Tony? Is it beyond your capability to be nice to people?" He said, almost raising his voice. I knew I had hurt him, he never raised his voice at any one. Especially me.

"I'm sorry, I was just kidding." It hit me that that was probably the first time the words I'm sorry had ever slipped out of my mouth, even though I fully meant them it felt weird.

"Well some times what's funny to you hurts other people Tony." Tim mumbled, making me feel even worse.

"I know I'm sorry," I said again, getting closer to him. "Who gave you the cover up?" I asked trying to change the subject a little.

"My sister, is it that obvious?" Only because I stare at his perfect face day after day, if I didn't know every inch of his freckled face I doubt I would have noticed.

"Only because I'm the master of covering bruises from punch ups, you didn't rub it in properly." I smiled and walked over to Ziva's desk, pulling out a compact mirror and handing it to him. "The key is to rub it on the whole of your face, so you don't look like you have a patch on your eye."

"Thanks Tony." He smiled at me briefly before rubbing in the concealer.

"No worries probie," I flashed a cocky smile in his direction before retreating back to my own desk.

Sitting down, I pulled out some reports that needed to be completed, it was easier to do it when Gibbs wasn't around breathing down my neck, and when Tim was around I tried solely to concentrate on the work at hand, instead of letting my mind wonder to what I'd prefer to be doing with him. I knew I couldn't keep my thoughts trapped inside forever, some way or another I had to tell Tim, not because there was any sort of chance that he might like me back – because as far as I knew he was straight, despite how many jokes I made. I needed to tell him if not for anything but so I could try to move on. Though the amount my heart bled for the boy, moving on was sure to be the hardest task I'd ever have to face.

All I needed was some sort of sign. And then maybe, I would tell him. Maybe.

"Where's Gibbs?" The voice of Jenny Shepard knocked me out of my thoughts, and I was forced to meet the eyes of our red headed director.

"Not here yet." Tim answered respectfully.

"We've got a case." It was odd that she had said 'we've' as she wasn't exactly a member of the team, she was the boss the one in charge but not one of the team.

"What is it?" Tim asked quickly.

"Dead Navy command officer found dead in the toilets of a bar in Norfolk." She replied, and handed me a sheet of paper with all the information on, including the name of the officer – Michael Parkman, and the bar name – The Kiwi Bar. "You two go check it out, Ducky is already on his way to collect the body."

"What about Gibbs and Ziva?" I asked not wanting to disobey direct orders from the director but then again not wanting to do something with out Gibbs he was after all the senior agent.

"When they arrive I shall tell them to join you on the case," She answered. "Any questions?"

"No Ma'am." Me and Tim said in unison, we both looked at each other and I couldn't help but smile as our eyes met.

"Lets go probie, I'm driving."

00

"So how did you get the black eye?" I asked as we pulled into a parking spot just outside of the Kiwi Bar. He looked awkward and shrugged of the question by looking at the sheet of paper.

"Says here that the commander was found dead in the toilet cubicle." We already knew this piece of information, as we were discussing the possibilities in the car. We walked into the bar in a comforting silence, though just being next to him was awkward.

"You must be the cavalry." A tall man, with jet black hair wearing the standard cop uniform said.

"Yeah, agent Timothy McGee, and Tony DiNozzo." Tom said, I loved it when he took charge.

"You ME is inside." The cop said pointing the way towards the bathroom of the bar. The Kiwi Bar was a well known club for Navy officers, a popular place for young officers who were looking for a night away from it all. "Considering his Navy I think its safe to say I can let you take over." The cop said, "The owner of the bar is in his office, and the witness who found him left his details and then had to go back to the Navy."

"Okay thanks." Tim said before we walked into the bathroom. "What we got Ducky?"

"No Gibbs?"

"Nope, no Ziva either. I wonder what them two could be up to." I said smirking to Tim who laughed a little before staring at the body and started to take photos.

"I doubt what ever Gibbs is doing he will be doing with Ziva, our Gibbs has a preference for redheads," Ducky said as he continued to analyse the body.

"You never know." Tim said as he continued to take snap shots of the dead officer.

"I'm going to talk to the owner." I said after realising how close I was getting to McGee, the toilet cubicle wasn't big enough for three men and one dead body.

Sighing to myself I walked to the green wooden door at the back of the bar, not bothering to knock I walked straight through, the owner was young looking, dirty blond hair cut short into a spiked design.

"I'm Agent DiNozzo, I need to ask you a few questions." I said trying to push the thoughts of being up close and personal with Tim out of my mind. "What's your name?"

"Mark Harle." He replied. "I can't believe something like this has happened, a Navy officer murdered in my bar, nothing like this has ever happened before security is usually pretty tight."

"Do you remember seeing him with any one?" I asked pen and paper at the ready.

"He came in alone, I never miss a face working in this business you get a good memory for things like that, but he was friendly, very friendly with a lot of the other officers and punters."

"What do you mean by friendly?" I asked though I reckon I didn't need to be told.

"He flirted, it wasn't the first time he had come to the bar either he's a nice bloke spoke to him a few times, always left with a different man."

"Man?" I asked, wondering whether or not this was my sign.

"Yeah, he never spoke to any women unless he was turning them down. Only went to talk with the men, usually succeeding." The manager replied, "Its not uncommon with Navy bars like these."

"Right, did you see him go into the cubicle?"

"No, I was in the back most of the last night, inventory was meant to be today but with everything happening I think I might just go home spend some time with the wife and kids, things like this really make you get a perspective you know."

"Yeah, we might need to contact you again, see if you recognise some faces, so can you leave a number. Once we've taken the body, I don't see why you can't lock up and go home."

"Thanks." He smiled after handing me a card with his house and mobile number on it. I walked back into the cubicle to see that Ducky had already taken the body, and McGee was taken a few more pictures of the cubicle and crime scene.

"Ready to go?" I asked and he nodded, I helped him pack his stuff before walking back to the car.

We arrived back a half an hour later. Gibbs and Ziva still not here. I couldn't help but suspect that something wasn't right. Just as I was about to voice my suspicions Gibbs walked in.

"Boss, where you been?" I asked as he looked for something in his cabinet taking out his gun he looked at me, I have never seen him look so exhausted before.

"Me and Ziva have a case, she's undercover and I'm trailing her, looks like you two are on your own on this one. Think you can handle it?"

"Yes boss." I said and he looked over at Tim who just nodded.

"Do you need any help?" He asked.

"No, what about you, what you got?"

"Nothing we can't handle right McGee?" I asked and he nodded with a reassuring smile. This was another sign, me and McGee working a case on our own.

"Well I've got my cell if you need anything." He said before walking of.

"What do you thinks going on?" Tim asked a little worried.

"Who knows." I sighed. "Any way, lets get to work. Sooner we find out what's going on, sooner we can go for a drink."

"Right." He smiled, before putting the information we had on the commanding officer on the big screen. "He was meant to be shipped out to Iraq tomorrow."

"Been in the navy three years, since he was eighteen." I finished.

"We should find out if he has any enemies in his unit." Tim said.

"I knew that, come on then lets go."

00

The day was long, and at just after eight I walked out of the office with Tim, after finding out nothing particularly useful I realised just how much we needed Gibbs he always knew just what to look for.

"How about that drink?" I asked, this was the night I was going to tell him just how I felt.

"Sure," He smiled and walked towards my car, knowing I wouldn't be seen dead getting in his run down motor.

We went to our usual bar, I ordered the drinks while he found us a table, he was sat in the back as this was the only empty table. It wasn't very romantic for what I had planned but it would have to do.

"So, what do you think we should do with the case tomorrow?" He asked, as usual thinking about work.

"Tim, can we talk about something other than work, my head is killing me." I sighed wondering if my head was killing me because of nerves.

"Sorry bad habit." He laughed and I smiled.

"There's something I want to say any way." I said knowing that if I didn't say it now I wouldn't say it at all.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"I'm gay." I said getting it out into the open. He was shocked I could see it in his face.

"What about all the girls you bragged about?" He said raising an eye brow and I wondered if he thought this was all some sort of a joke.

"That's not the point right now Tim, the truth is, I have a thing for you." He was speechless, I wondered how he would reject me. I wasn't expecting him to do what he did. Get up and walk away. Leaving me cold and rejected. Broken and alone.

After downing the beer I walked to my car, driving home so I could cry and be on my own. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be more then just a day at the office. It was going to be the worst day of my life.


	2. Highschool Feelings

**_A/N a huge thank you to every one who has read/reviewed.. really encouraged me to write more. This chapter isn't as good as the first in my opimion.. but I promise it shall get better when there is a bit more action!! please review :D _**

After taking a deep breath for what felt like the hundredth time, I stepped out of the stainless steal elevator and into the office. McGee was sat his desk – early as always. Once he heard my footsteps he looked up and my heart shattered the minute he looked back down. So this was how it was going to be, awkward silences and broken hearts.

"Tony, about..."

"Have you found anything else about the commander?" I asked, not wanting to hear his excuse. Not that I expected once.

"No." He said defeated. "But Abbey has something." He said and I nodded. "Tony, can we talk?"

"Later. We've got work to do." I know it sounded slightly ridiculous, me telling him we had work when he was usually the hard working no distractions McGee.

"But Tony..."

"I said later McGee!" I shouted, a few stray heads around the office looked up. "What?" I said to the staring faces and they immediately went back to their work. I knew shouting wouldn't make any difference to any one, though it did make me feel slightly better.

"Fine, later then." He sighed, and stepped into the lift.

"We should go and talk to his family, see if they know anything, then check out his unit." I said, trying to fill in the awkward silence with work babble, a two minute lift ride never felt so long.

"Right." He said, "His family live half an hour ago. We should check them out first."

"No you check them out, I'll go to his unit." I said, "They don't need two people."

"I just thought..."

"The quicker we can get this job done, the quicker I can go. Okay. It will be quicker for us to do it separately." and besides, just looking at him is making me want to cry.

"Fine.." He mumbled. Once the doors opened, I rushed out of the lift and headed to the lab hoping that Abbey would have something.

"Hey guys," She smiled broadly at us. "Whoa Tony, late night last night?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking in the reflection of one of her heavy metal CD's – I looked trashed. Wasted. Wrecked. "I had one of my classic movie nights."

"What movie?" She asked with a smile.

"The Bourne trilogy," I replied though couldn't think of any comment to make on it, as I had never even seen the films but it was better than saying I spent the night crying my eyes out because the man I loved walked out after my confession. When did I turn into a high school boy again?

"Oh good choice.!" Abbey smiled. "McGee, you okay?"

"Huh?" I stared at Tim, who was staring at the floor deep in concentration. I wanted to know what he was thinking about. I wanted to know everything.

"You okay? You're playing with ghosts again." Again?

"Fine just fine." He looked at me quickly before he started to talk again. "Have you got anything from his clothes?"

"No, but I'm working on it. I can tell you that the weapon was a standard marine make pocket knife."

"So the murderer was a marine, rule nine always carry a knife." Tim said, it never amazed me how much information he knew at the top of his head.

"That's right McGee." Abbey smiled. "Gibbs will be proud."

"Anything else?" I asked hoping that the kind hearted goth would get to the point, being in the same room with McGee was suffocating me.

"Touchy." Abbey smiled, "But no. I'm working on the DNA though."

"Okay, good work." I said before heading out of the lab and then going down to autopsy, hoping to find something useful there. But as it turned out Ducky hadn't found anything out that we didn't already know – the marine was in his early twenties, and the bruises on his front meant that he knew his attacker, and the lack of bruises and no signs of physical restraint showed that he didn't fight back – or he didn't have a chance before he was stabbed which killed him almost instantly.

Sighing to myself I sat behind the wheel of my car, tapping my fingers on the wheel trying to think of my next step. I wish I had started the car sooner, because Tim was rushing up to me.

"My car wont start." He sighed. "We'll have to do it together, it will be quicker than waiting for a mechanic." He had a point. I nodded though spending time alone with him in a car was just what I needed. He sat next to me, and brushed his arm against my leg when he was putting on his seatbelt. That little touch had sent fireworks through me.

I fiddled with the radio, putting it onto one of my favourite stations which played a variety of music, from pop to rock.

"Can we talk now?" That dreaded question. I couldn't say no, so I just shrugged though my heart wasn't prepared for anything he had to say. "Last night, I didn't mean to run out."

"Well you did." I said, not even bothering to hide the bitter tone in my voice.

"I know, I'm sorry okay. You surprised me that's all, I didn't know whether it was a joke or if you were being for real."

"What does it matter if it was a joke or not. You ran out. That explained everything probie."

"Was it?" He asked after a few seconds silence.

"Was it what?" I asked trying hard not to look at him. It was even harder having this sort of conversation whilst driving.

"A joke." He said quietly.

"No Tim it wasn't a joke." I sighed as we hit a traffic light. I took this opportunity to look at him, throughout all my years studying peoples profiles I couldn't work his out.

"Good." He said after what felt like a life time.

"Good?" I asked confused as the lights turned green and I started to drive.

"Yeah, do you remember yesterday when I told you I got into a fight, it was because a group of guys thought I was what they were shouting 'queer', I thought that you had found out some how and that's why you said what you did. I thought it was a sick joke. Because I have feelings for you too Tony." I wanted to stop the car, slap myself silly, pinch myself, anything to prove that this wasn't a dream.

"You do?" I asked a little in disbelief.

"Yeah Tony I do." He said and looked at me, I could feel his eyes burning into me. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know." I said, and laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" Tim asked.

"This, I've been I don't know fantasising about this for about six months now, and all confessions out of the way, I have no idea what to do now."

"Well, what do you want?" Tim asked almost shyly.

"I don't know, I guess I want us to be more than what we are." I said, sounding like an immature college boy once again.

"Then that's what we are." He smiled. I didn't know what to say, so I chanced a quick glimpse of him and smiled.

We arrived at the navy unit ten minutes later, it always surprised me that I never actually looked at any of the male officers, I knew that the only man I would ever look at was McGee, but hopefully know I didn't just have to look.

"So, how well did you know Michael?" Tim asked a young navy officer who was no more than twenty – Jason Smith.

"Very, we were best friends sir." He said quietly, "I can't believe he's..."

"Do you know any one who would want to hurt him?" I asked. I always hated this part, seeing other people upset hurt especially if you were the one who told them the news leading to their tears.

"Yes sir." He sighed, "Michael he was gay, a few other officers found out and well they didn't approve." I looked at McGee who looked back at me with a worried expression.

"We'll need a list of names of people you know who would do something like this." I said shakily, knowing that this task was going to be hard.

"Yes sir."

"Do you know if he had any partners that would want to hurt him?" Tim asked as he took the list of names of the younger officer.

"I don't know any of their names, it was something we didn't really talk about. But we shared a room, I caught him getting dressed once and he was covered in bruises, bruises that wasn't there the night before."

"Do you remember when this was?" I asked writing down what he had said.

"Last month sir, I think they met at the Kiwi bar, that's where he always met them."

"Okay, thanks for your help." I said, "If you can think of anything else, don't hesitate to call."

00

"That was a long day." I sighed as I opened the door to my apartment, McGee following me in.

"Yeah but I think we got a few good leads." He said as he looked around my tidy apartment. "This is where you live?"

"No this is where I'm currently staying while the mansion is refurbished." I laughed. "Drink?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "I always thought your place would be messy, covered with take out boxes."

"It used to be, then I hired a maid right after Gibbs saw the place." I laughed and handed him a cold beer.

"I have a confession to make." Tim smiled as he sat down.

"What?" I laughed as I sat next to him.

"My car didn't break down, there was nothing wrong with it. I just wanted to be alone with you." He smiled and I could feel my cheeks blush something that hadn't happened since high school.

"Alone with me to do what exactly Tim?" I said raising an eye brow.

"This." He smiled, and leaned closer to me. Pressing his soft lips against mine, capturing them in a fairy tale, making my whole body a cage of butterflies as his tongue asked for entry which I instantly gave. The perfect ending to a long day.


	3. We're Late

**hey guys thanks for every one who has reviewed it really means a lot. so this is for you. next update should hopefully be at the weekend or before. **

**Enjoy **

I woke up at about half three in the morning, at first I was confused to why I was in the living room of my small apartment and then I remembered. Tim was next to me – I was in his arms. I smiled to myself and moved my neck hoping to get comfortable, my sofa wasn't designed for sleeping especially sleeping for two. We hadn't done anything last night that would take our new relationship to the next level, we watched a film – the menu screen flashing on the screen – I ordered us a pizza – the empty box thrown on the floor next to our shoes – and then we fell asleep. After our first kiss. I don't ever remember sleeping throughout the night so blissfully, he was the perfect teddy bear.

"Morning," He whispered, his voice was scratchy and rough and extremely sexy. I'd fall asleep with him every night just to hear him say good morning.

"I didn't wake you did I?" I asked as I turned a little, facing the love of my life.

"No, I've been up for a few minutes." He smiled and brushed my fringe out of my hair. I smiled weakly at him, suddenly extremely nervous about being so close to him. "Do you mind if I use your shower?" He asked and I shook my head.

"But that would mean me getting up." I sulked as he went to move me. "Five more minutes."

"Nope, I''ll make you a coffee." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I'll do it." I smirked, "I'll get you a towel, then I'll have a quick shower, then take you to yours so you can change." He nodded and smiled at me, I could feel him watch me as I walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile.

00

Two hours later we were both sat in Tims apartment eating the best breakfast I've ever had – his speciality: Bacon and egg toasted sandwich with extra hot sauce.

"This is brilliant." He flashed a smile at me as I took another bite.

"How do you think Ziva and Gibbs are doing?" He asked, worry written in his voice.

"Well, Gibbs is well he's Gibbs and Ziva is a walking talking killing machine, they're fine. If they weren't we would know by now." He nodded and smiled and started eating his sandwich again.

"You're right." He smiled. "Are we going to tell them about us?"

"Do you want to?" I asked as I looked him deep in the eye.

"I'm scared, how do you think they'd react?"

"Well Gibbs wont like it. Never date a co-worker. But who cares what he thinks."

"You do." He stated, and I guess in a way it was true, he had grown to be a sort of father figure.

"I care about what you think a whole lot more." I smiled and he blushed and looked down at his sandwich again.

"So we're going to be open about us?" He asked a little unsure.

"If you're not ready, we can wait." I said and he smiled at me.

"If they find out, they find out. Their investigators I'd be worried if they didn't." He smiled and laughed. I grinned at him and wiped my mouth on a tissue once I was done and he did the same. He stood up and I couldn't help but pull him onto my lap once his face was close enough I leaned in and kissed him, unlike our first kiss which was sweet and loving, this one was full of passion, full of desire.

He moaned into the kiss, hearing his moan of pleasure I couldn't help but moan too. His hands snaked around my neck, playing with the ends of my hair, I circled his waist, and he pulled me up so I was standing, but that wasn't what he was aiming for, he pushed me back into the living room, that was clustered with all his computer stuff, he continued to push me further into the room until my knees were hitting the back of the sofa. He completed his mission when he pushed me on it, straddling me not breaking this perfect kiss. I could feel his excitement and eagerness through his cotton trousers, making mine come even more alive. Even though I loved having him on top feeling him pressed against me; I wanted to be in control. Pushing him around so I was now on top I rubbed my erection against him, watching him squirm through lust filled eyes. I kissed him again roughly, before looking at the clock, he followed my eye line and practically pushed me of him. We were late.

"Maybe we should pick this up later?" I winked, blushing the worlds most attractive shade of red Tim smirked and nodded.

00

"Have you found anything else out Abbey?" Tim asked as he stood next to me, I almost felt jealous at the way he would look at her, and the secret looks she would send back – but I knew his heart was mine, as mine was now and forever his.

"There was two different blood types on the knife." She smiled proudly.

"So some one else got stabbed?" Tim asked, and I couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of his voice.

"Not necessarily Tim." I smirked and he looked at me and smiled.

"The killer could have cut himself." He said. "Have you run it through the DNA files?"

"Yeah, we have a match. The other person's blood is a Matt Fielding." She said and looked at us with a weird expression.

"Hold on, that name why does it sound so familiar?" Tim asked as he scratched his head, a clear sign that he was concentrating.

"Michaels brother. Half brother, it was in his records, emergency contact." I said as tiny flashing lights went of in my head.

"So what do you think, is he dead or is he the killer?" Tim asked as he stared at me, It took all my strength not to pull him close and kiss him, I was already addicted to the taste of those pink lips.

"Lets go find out." I grinned. "Thanks Abbey." She smiled at us both before turning up her music – plastic death.

I couldn't stop staring at Tim the whole way up in the lift, he saw me too and every minute he grew an extra shade darker. I couldn't help but laugh as we stepped out of the lift, playfully he hit the back of my head making me laugh even more.

"You'll pay for that later." I said and he grinned.

"Is that a promise?" He winked making my skin crawl with excitement, I don't think my body could wait till later. Instead of saying anything else, I just sat down and smiled. Trying to hide the bulge that was now my trousers.

Tim was frantically typing on the next desk – something that always made me mock him but deep down always made me sexually excited – he looked as though he was extremely good with his hands, and I was going to find out soon.

"Well he isn't dead," Tim said after three minutes, knocking me out of my dirty thoughts.

"So is he the killer?" I asked standing up and quickly arranging my trousers without him noticing.

"Lets go see." He smiled.

"DiNozzo a word please." I looked up to see director Shepard staring from her perch. I looked back at Tim with a playful smile before walking brisk fully up the stairs.

"What's up madam director mam?" I smirked knowing she hated being called both, and her faint smile showed me that she didn't care.

"Ziva and Gibbs could use your help." She sighed. "There cover has been blown, Ziva is in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" I asked panicking slightly, after all Ziva was my partner and one of my closest friends.

"She's in hospital, we need to send you in to the mission, you'll be the decoy so Gibbs can get what we need."

"And what is it that we need?" I asked a little nervously.

"That's need to know. And right now You don't. Will you do it?"

"Course. What about the case me and Tim are working on?"

"Tim," She laughed. "I've never heard you call him by his actual name before Tony."

"Things change." I smiled and looked down at Tim who was checking something on his computer.

"I bet they do." She smiled. "How is the case going?"

"Fine, we think we found the killer." I said proudly.

"Then he can finish it alone, we could really use your help."

"Okay, I'll go and tell him then."

I walked down the stairs half heartedly. I didn't want to go under cover, they never work out well. But Ziva was in trouble.

"Everything okay?" He asked looking up at me.

"You have to finish this alone, Gibbs needs a decoy, and the director asked me to help." I sighed. I didn't even know what the special cover was for, I didn't need to know but they were more than willing to send me in blind.

"Oh, you okay?" I shook my head but then shrugged it of, knowing that the director was looking down at us.

"I'll meet you later, depending what time I can leave." I smile and squeeze his hand quickly before walking off.

I had a bad feeling about this.


	4. No More Boy Soldier

**Hey.. little earlier than promised. Writing is a good distraction from course work, so i thought better do this now so i can dedicate the weekend to college work.. oh the joys. hope you enjoy and review **

It was dark by the time I was officially allowed to go back to the comforts of my own home, all I could think about what could have happened. I could have died, I would never have been able to hold Tim close to me, tell him one last time how much I needed him. But I was home now, and all I could think about was how much I didn't want to go back to work.

I looked at the clock, it was almost two in the morning, no matter what I was definitely not going into work tomorrow, my arm ached after being pushed out of the way by Gibbs, who didn't look at me twice, stepped over my body and ran into more danger and expected me to follow.

I knew Tim would be worried, it was too late to call, so I sent him a text something that went on the lines of at home, safe, love you. Though right now I didn't feel safe. My phone started to ring straight after the text and I couldn't help but smile.

"Tone?" Tim sounded worried.

"Hey Tim." I said quietly, that was the only amount of volume my voice would give.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked all I wanted was to feel him close to me.

"I'm fine, just tired." I said as I pushed my feet out onto the sofa, kicking of my shoes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, he sounded as though he had kept himself awake to make sure I was okay, knowing this my heart went to him even more.

"Yeah Tim. You should get some sleep." I said and struggled to keep a yawn in.

"So should you, I will come round tomorrow morning to make you breakfast." He said down the phone and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Use the spare key, I'll be asleep but you can wake me."

"Okay, night Tony I love you."

"Love you too Tim." I said before ending the call. I flicked on the television, knowing that there would be some film on that could occupy me for at least a couple of hours, knowing that I wouldn't be getting any sleep. The images of Gibbs pushing, ignoring me, killing innocents was all I could think about.

00

The following morning I woke up in an extremely uncomfortable position on the sofa, my neck ached and my legs were dead as they were too long to fit completely on the sofa. I looked at the clock, it was almost seven. Looking up I saw Tim standing in the kitchen and my heart beat increased.

"Morning," I said as I got up stretching slightly.

"How you feeling?" He asked as he came over and wrapped his arms around me, all I could think about at that moment was how safe I felt being in his arms.

"Perfect." I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Are you feeling okay to come into work?" He asked as he brushed my hair out of my face the slight movement of his hand making my body tingle with nerves.

"And not be with you for an entire day, of course I'm coming to work." I smiled. Even though going to work was the last thing I wanted to do, I needed to see Gibbs, and his reaction to what he did. "I'm going to shower and get dressed."

"Okay your breakfast is almost done." He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips before I walked into the bathroom.

I couldn't help but smile, everything was finally fitting into place, well my love life was any way. Work was going to be awkward today, but I needed to see Gibbs reaction, or does he have no remorse for blowing up a house with woman and children in? A house that I was practically in.

Standing in the shower I realised I was crying, the extra water on my face made my heart ache, how could I cry when I felt so happy? But I couldn't stop. Washing my hair with my normal apple flavoured shampoo and washing with my very manly shower gel, I was out of the shower in five minutes, I brushed my teeth quickly the smell of Tims pancakes made my stomach hurt. Realising I didn't have any clothes in the bathroom, I stepped out into the living area with nothing on but a towel wrapped around my waist.

"I'll be five minutes." I said as I walked into the bedroom, Tim stared at me and smiled and I could have sworn lust had taken him over. Closing my bedroom door, I pulled on anything I could find, which happened to be my smart black jeans, and a white shirt, after quickly drying my hair I put on a smile and walked into the kitchen.

"Couldn't you have kept the towel on?" He asked as he handed me my breakfast.

"Some how I think that might be taken advantage of our lack dress code." I smiled and pulled him on my lap. "Have I told you how much I missed you." I said before kissing him passionately on the lips. I broke the kiss and studied the face of the man I loved, one hundred percent loveable, one hundred percent mine.

"What was that for?" He asked breathlessly as he pulled himself of my lap and sat on the chair opposite mine.

"For being you." I smiled and started eating my pancakes, which Tim had poured chocolate sauce and sprinkles on top, knowing that they were my favourite. "And for making these killer pancakes." Unlike mine which were completely unhealthy, his were covered in blue berries and some healthy looking white sauce that I didn't even want to know what it was.

"Its one of my many talents." He winked.

"Oh what are some of your other talents then McGee?"

"You'll have to wait and find out tonight." He smirked before eating more of his pancakes.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, finding it impossible to hide the excitement out of my voice, he nodded as he couldn't talk because he was eating and smiled at me, making my heart beat excitedly in its cage.

00

"Good morning boys." Ziva's voice startled us, though I knew she would be back but she never sounded so happy.

"Morning," Me and Tim said in unison then looked at each other and smiled, Ziva looked at us with a weird shine in her eye, something was definitely up.

"Did you finish the case yesterday Tim?" I asked and looked over at Tim who was once again typing frantically on his keypad.

"Yeah, it was the brother, he was the murderer." He said glumly.

"Good work Timmy." I smiled and he looked up and laughed.

"Timmy?" Ziva asked.

"Its cute." I smiled and Tim blushed and looked at his computer rolling his eyes.

"Tony, did you bang your head yesterday?" Ziva asked and I couldn't help but stop smiling.

"I did actually." I said as Gibbs walked in, he looked at me and then down at the floor without saying anything.

"Good work yesterday McGee," Gibbs said once he sat on his desk, looking at the report Tim must have put there last night.

"Thanks boss," Tim smiled, "Tony did most of the work though,"

"Well Good job DiNozzo too." Gibbs said, but without as much meaning. Tim looked up at me with a worried expression and I just shook my head and he went back to work.

"So have we got a job?" Ziva asked restlessly.

"No, we have to attend one of those stupid courses today."

"What course?" Ziva asked, I could tell she was hoping it wasn't on people skills or anything to do without peoples emotions.

"Sexual relationships in the work place." Hearing that I couldn't help but laugh, Tim looked at me and smiled and pretended to go back to work though I could still hear him laughing.

"Something funny McGee?" Gibbs said, and at once Tim stopped laughing and looked up.

"No boss." He lied and the looked at me with a vacant expression.

"DiNozzo, a word." Gibbs stood up and I followed him, before smiling at Tim who blushed and quickly started typing again.

"What is it boss?" I hated calling him boss, after yesterday all I thought of him was that he was a murderer.

"About yesterday, how are you doing?"

"My arm's a little sore, but that's expected when you're pushed on the floor so some one can blow up a freaking house full of children." I said bitterly, not even caring that it was Gibbs I was talking too.

"Tony," He went to say something but stopped, he took a deep breath before continuing, "They weren't children, they were terrorists,"

"One of the girls in there weren't even four years old, I can see how she is on the most wanted list." I snapped back.

"What is wrong with you?" Gibbs said quietly. "You never act like this."

"Well you've never killed a bunch of children before and took it with a pinch of salt." I said not even looking at him. He didn't say anything else, he just walked off. Sighing I walked back to Tim and Ziva who looked at me worried.

"Everything okay?" Tim asked and I nodded, flashing my every thing's fine smile and sat next to Tim. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder do something to feel him closer to me, but I knew that would probably get me fired.

"Looking forward to our little course." I smirked, and Tim started to laugh.

"You two, you, you're a couple!" Ziva said out of no where, I looked at Tim who looked at me and then we both looked at her and nodded, she stood up and walked over to us smiling before hugging us both. "I knew you would get together one day, no man chases that much skirt Tony." I looked at her and laughed. "What do you think will happen if every one finds out?"

"We'd get fired." Tim sulked.

"Really?" Ziva asked shocked and sat on the table. "They can't fire you, I don't know much about America, but I know a lot about rules in the work place. Because you are in a relationship isn't a good reason to fire people, because they've not done anything wrong."

"She's right." I smiled. "Though I doubt Gibbs will see it that way."

"See what, what way DiNozzo?" I looked at Tim who nodded.

"That me and Tim are a couple." I said bluntly, he stopped walking and looked at us. His face said all the things his words didn't.

"A couple?" He said through gritted teeth. "A male couple."

"No female." I said under my breath, receiving a dodgy look from both Tim ans Ziva.

"Since when?" He asked, he sounded as though he was interrogating us, making us feel small so he can cut us up and send us to the big house.

"What does it matter?" I asked as I stared at him wondering where this was going.

"Since when DiNozzo?" He was practically yelling at me now, like I was a school child, punished for doing something wrong.

"Don't shout at me Gibbs!" I yelled back, breaking out of my predictable role as boy soldier.

"Gibbs!" I looked up to see the director watching everything that was going on. "A word." Without looking at me, Gibbs walked past and up the stairs to the director. But I knew we would be having this conversation later.


	5. Always And Forever

**Thanks to every one who has reviewed. I think this should be the LAST chapter because I don't know where else to go with it. I know its only a short story but thats because it was my first NCIS if i do another one it will probably be longer and better :) please review and tell me if i should do another one!! **

"As we know, office romances can always be difficult, but in cases like this where every day you are in constant danger, and if your heart is for some one in the office you will be irrational, unfocused, plain right stupid." I rolled my eyes, the man talking sounds like Gibbs, all he needed to do was slap us hard on the back of our heads.

"That's not true." Before I knew what I was doing I was standing up, every one looked at me. It was like something from a bad movie, only know one had told me my lines.

"Would you care to explain this please to me..."

"When you work with people, you make connections am I right?"

"Yes you are, I'm not seeing where this fits in.."

"Just be quiet and listen." I said and I knew I was being rude, but I was passed caring. He nodded for me to carry on, and I did. "You make connections, become friends, close friends, best friends even it doesn't matter but you get close to some one, if they were in danger of course you're going to be the hero, so are you basically trying to say don't make any friends? Don't risk being close to the people you are working with. Because believe me, I've worked with people who I can't stand, who I didn't get on with, and no work got done. But here, I love each and every member of our team, I would die over and over again for every one of them, and its debatable but I do a hell of a lot work. So excuse me for seeing what part of this talk is relevant." I said before walking out of the conference room, making it an effort to slam the door behind me.

"That was a brave thing to do DiNozzo." I looked around to see the director standing next to the door. "I was waiting for it."

"Waiting for what, me to have my mental breakdown in front of every one, your leash maybe tight director, but its not that tight."

"So you and Timothy?" I nodded at her question, "My office now." I followed absent mindedly wondering how she was going to chop of my balls, and what she was going to do after. She may not be as tough as Gibbs but her bite still hurts.

I sat down at the chair she pointed to, she sat on the chair opposite after pouring us both a drink, I didn't know what drink it was, definitely alcoholic, definitely welcome.

"So is this the part of the story where you tell me that under no circumstances what so ever that me and Tim can continue our relationship. Because I have to tell you..."

"That's not going to happen. I have nothing against it. Except the fact that it is against all rules, but what is you would say, rules were made to be broken." She smiled, taking me by surprise, I took another sip of the drink and then put it on her desk. "You and McGee, I would never have guess you two would be the couple in the team."

"Ziva and McGee?" I laughed. "Me and Ziva?"

"Ziva and Gibbs." She laughed.

"No way, she isn't a red head." I smiled and she looked down at her glass, "Sorry."

"Me and Gibbs happened along time ago Tony, and we didn't work out, but we still have to work together, are you prepared to do that with Tim?" I thought about it for a while, then shook my head.

"I'm not prepared, and you know what it doesn't matter. I'm going to make us work, me and Tim its different to any other relationship I've ever been in, its the best relationship I've ever been in, and we've not even been together for a week yet, but it feels like I've been this close to him the whole time I've known him, and that's never ever going to change." I smiled and realised how smut struck I sounded. But I didn't care.

"Then don't let it." She smiled and finished her drink.

"What about Gibbs?" I asked.

"What about me Tony?" I looked around at the voice, and saw that he was sat on the black leather sofas. "What you said, was well, so unlike you. He brings out the best in you, so good for you."

"You mean it Boss?" I smiled, no matter how I acted, no matter what I said, what Gibbs thought would always mean something to me.

"Yeah, and Tony about what happened yesterday, I'm sorry for how I acted. But killing them, it was the only way to take out the terrorists in the house."

"I know Boss." I sighed, "It was just scary."

"I know it was Tony." He said and patted my shoulder, before hitting me on the head. "That was for causing trouble in the meeting."

"Sorry boss." I laughed, before looking for permission to leave which I was granted with a single nod and smile from the director.

"There you are!" Tim smiled, "When you walked out, so did the guy that was running it, he said you were right."

"I'm always right." I smiled and pulled him close to me, pressing my lips against his firmly. I broke the kiss, he looked stunned and smiled at me.

"We shouldn't do that here." He laughed.

"Why not Tim?" Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs from the directors office.

"I erm.."

"Don't be ashamed of who you are Tim." Gibbs said quietly. "Go on get out of here. All of you!" He said looking over at Ziva who looked star struck.

"Thanks Boss." I grinned. "Ziva you fancy a drink?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go home catch up on some sleep, you two have fun though."

"Oh we will." Tim smirked.

00

The minute the front door shut behind us, I pulled Tim close to me, crashing my lips against his, his tongue tasted so sweet, so addictive. I pushed his jacket of his arms, and started unbuttoning his shirt, his hands were doing the same only on my jeans.

"You were so sexy when you stood up for us today." He purred in my ear as he pushed my trousers down, my hands were working on his belt buckle as he pushed me into the direction of the bedroom.

"If this is always going to be you're reaction maybe I should stand up for us more often." I said as he pushed me on the bed.

"You better." He said as he bit my neck, I knew there was going to be one hell of a mark there in the morning but I didn't care I wanted the world to know I was his. He kissed down my now naked body, his lips were so warm, they touched the right places, oh how they sucked the right places. He licked up my erection teasingly, I bucked my hips some what frantically it was all I could do, he knew what he was doing all too well. He finally took me in his mouth, his wet tongue sent shivers throughout my body, and I knew I was too close for comfort. He knew too, he sucked a little harder, bit that tiny bit extra, made me moan that tiny bit more.

That night I fell asleep in his arms, I didn't want that moment to end. I wanted to stay in his arms forever, but that didn't matter either because I knew that every night for the rest of my life I would fall asleep and wake up in my lovers arms.


End file.
